Stripped
by Irmas Potter
Summary: Lílian Evans começa seu sétimo ano com uma certeza: Sua vida começava verdadeiramente dali. Romance, aventuras e muito humor! Lílian não imaginava um futuro tão sedutor. Capitulo 03 - On Line!
1. Default Chapter

Prólogo  
  
**"Eu esperei muito tempo por isso.  
Sinto – me bem agora.  
Permita-me me apresentar melhor.  
Eu quero que você chegue um pouco mais perto,   
Eu gostaria que você me conhecesse um pouco melhor   
Encontrar o meu verdadeiro eu.".**  
  
Lílian Evans penteava os cabelos acaju observando-se no espelho da penteadeira. Cada dia estava mais bonita, ela sorri para o próprio reflexo. No dia seguinte estaria embarcando para seu último ano em Hogwarts, onde seria monitora-chefe.  
  
Ela suspira e fecha os olhos. Não queria pensar que este era o seu último ano na escola, gostava de lá, se sentia aceita. Lílian nunca fora uma garota muito social, mas os amigos que fizera lá eram os únicos que ela tinha e eram as únicas pessoas em que ela confiava. A verdade era que não gostava de casa. Sua irmã, Petúnia, fazia de tudo para tornar sua vida um verdadeiro inferno, e a piro parte era que conseguia.  
  
Com relutância, ela levanta da cadeira e vai até a janela., onde a lua não aparecia por ser lua nova. Ela era realmente uma garota muito diferente das outras. Não apenas em aparência, onde os cabelos ruivos e os olhos verdes se contrastavam bruscamente com a aparência sempre séria, mas sim em personalidade. Lílian namorara apenas uma vez em seus quase 17 anos, e não estava exatamente pensando em mudar este quadro. Claro que não era por falta de opções. Muitos garotos tentavam conquista-la, achando-a um desafio. Entre eles, James Potter. Ao pensar nele, automaticamente Lílian fecha mais a cara. Desde o quarto ano, James a chamava para sair, mesmo ela recusando, gritando e quase esperneando. Mas ela nunca aceitaria! Não que James não fosse um garoto atraente...Ela admitia isso para si mesma apenas. É que a personalidade do garoto a irritava profundamente. Ele era um dos arrasa-corações da escola. Não havia uma garota que não quisesse sair com um dos Marotos, o grupo de James, com exceção da Lílian. Ela não queria ser mais uma na lista de um garoto, ela queria alguém que a amasse e quisesse para a vida inteira. Ela não se importava mais se as garotas da escola a achavam uma idiota, ela não se importava mais com o que ninguém dissesse, ela mandaria no próprio destino, e nesse destino não haveria nenhuma Potter.  
  
**"Desculpe, você não pode me limitar,  
Desculpe se quebrei o padrão.  
Desculpe por falar o que penso.  
Desculpe, por não fazer o que disse,  
Desculpe se eu não fingi isto.  
Desculpe por me tornar real."**  
  
Decidida, Lílian vai até a cama e deita com um sorriso. Estava decidida, sua vida estava recomeçando, seu futuro a chamava. A partir daquele momento ela não se deixaria controlar, seria apenas Lílian Evans.  
  
**"Eu nunca esconderei o que eu sinto.  
Então é isto,  
Sem exageros,  
Sem falso brilho,  
Sem pretensão,  
Apenas eu,  
Sem disfarces."**

* * *

**N.a.:**  
  
Oie, gente!  
  
Pois é este é o prólogo da nossa história. Para quem não sabe, **Stripped**, significa Sem disfarces, e é o nome do cd da Christina Aguilera, e o nome desta música aqui também...  
Bem, sobre a fic...Inicialmente era para ser sobre a Lílian, mas nós nos animamos tanto que ela fala um pouco do James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, e etc...Então ela é sobre o tempo de escola dos Marotos. Vai haver alguns P.O. (Personagens Originais), mas é porque era necessário...E vocês vão gostar deles...Ou melhor de alguns...  
Sobre a gente: Esse não é o primeiro Fic que escrevemos em conjunto, escrevemos um chamado Surpresas do Destino, de X-men, mas que foi postado como da Isabelle, só agora decidimos fazer algo bem sério.  
Bem, já escrevemos até o capitulo 03 desse fanfic, mas isto em um caderno, passar para o computador exige mais paciência, então tentaremos postar um por semana, ou a cada 15 dias, ok?  
Nós estamos usando um método muito divertido nesta historia, um capitulo é narrado por um narrador comum, e o seguinte por um personagem. O próximo é narrador, e o dois é...Ah! Não vamos contar!!  
Deixem reviews, ok? O primeiro capitulo vai vir bem rápido, prometemos!  
  
Beijos,  
Irmãs Potter  
**Isabelle e Babbi Potter**  
19 de julho de 2004. 


	2. Capitulo 01 Sobrevivendo ao começo das ...

**_Stripped_**  
**Capitulo 01 – Sobrevivendo ao começo das aulas.**  
  
_"Eu nunca serei um anjo,  
Eu nunca serei uma santa, é verdade.  
Eu estou muito ocupada sobrevivendo.  
Se isto é o paraíso ou o inferno,  
Eu continuarei vivendo para dizer." ·_

Lílian acabava de ajeitar as vestes escolares. Estava dentro do expresso de Hogwarts, que começava a encher. Depois de passar mentalmente as suas tarefas do dia, segue para o corredor. Estava feliz, radiante, sempre se imaginara assim, como monitora-chefe, mas agora que o sonho era real tudo era motivo de novidades. Respirando fundo e ajeitando melhor o distintivo de monitora, Lílian sorri e começa a caminhar pelos corredores com tranqüilidade, auxiliando alguns alunos do primeiro ano. Logo um pouco mais atrás dela se ouve um barulho de algo caindo no chão. Rapidamente, Lílian vai até a origem do barulho já sabendo o que encontraria: Os Marotos. Estava meio certa, dois deles estavam presentes, Sirius Black e James Potter.. Eles haviam paralisado seu alvo favorito, Severo Snape, que se encontrava no chão.  
  
- Potter, Black – Ela começou encarando-os com sua cara mais brava – O trem nem começou a andar e vocês já estão aprontando das duas?  
  
Os dois sorriem para ela, como se isso fosse um elogio, enquanto que ela realizava o contra-feitiço necessário para que Snape voltasse a ter seus movimentos. Assim que o garoto viu que não estava sob os efeitos do feitiço, se levanta, olha para Lílian, para o distintivo e sai sem fazer nenhuma palavra.  
  
- Bem, detenção para os dois. – Ela começa em tom de superioridade – Assim que chegarmos irei falar com McGonagall e...  
- Quer sair comigo, Lílian? – James pergunta, interrompendo-a  
- E ela decidirá o que fazer com vocês – Ela continua não dando atenção a James, então se vira e abrindo a porta, completa – E não, eu nunca vou sair com você, Potter.  
  
Lílian sai da cabine com a respiração um pouco acelerada de raiva. Não era monitora nem há uma hora e já tinha dado sua primeira detenção. E onde estaria o outro monitor-chefe de Hogwarts? Logo, ela vê que alguém se aproximava com o outro distintivo. Para seu mais completo desagrado era Remus Lupin, o terceiro Maroto, porem um pouco mais comportado que os outros.  
  
- Bom dia, Lílian – Disse ele sorrindo- Colegas de "profissão"?  
- Pois é... – Ela estava um pouco desanimada. Teria que conviver com um maroto.  
- Bem, a gente se vê!  
  
Ele acenou e saiu de seu campo de vista.  
  
- LILY! – Um grito vindo de suas costas faz Lílian pular de susto.  
  
Ao se virar encontra as únicas pessoas em Hogwarts que a entendiam, ou quase: Kelly e Tiffanny Amphir. Elas eram gêmeas não-identicas. Kelly era loira dos cabelos longos, vivia de cor de rosa ou seus derivados. Já Tiffanny tinha cabelos castanho-escuros até a cintura, os olhos azuis. Estava usando um vestido branco justo até os joelhos, com botas brancas, Kelly usava uma saia plissada, uma regata justa e botas, tudo rosa.  
  
- Kelly, Fany! – Ela sorri – Que bom rever vocês!  
- Olha só quem é a mais nova monitora-chefe! – Kelly parecia estar em voltagem 240, enquanto Tiffanny só sorria.  
  
As três estudavam juntas desde o primeiro ano na escola. Dividiam o mesmo quarto, fazendo com que fossem confidentes.  
  
- Tiffanny – Lílian observou melhor a amiga – Você está bem?  
- Estou, só não dormi direito esta noite – Ela olha cinicamente para a irmã – Alguém ficou revisando um plano maluco...  
  
Lílian olha para Kelly que sorri e arrasta as duas até uma cabine vazia.  
  
- Já sei como vou me vingar de Sirius Black! – A garota sorria.  
  
Sirius Black e ela haviam tido um romance no ano passado. Ficaram juntos por uma semana e depois o garoto deu um fora nela. Desde então ela estava quase inconsolável.  
  
- Como você quer se vingar, Kelly? – Lílian perguntou um pouco preocupada, sabia que a amiga não era um exemplo de santa – Olha lá o que você vai fazer!

calma, Lily! – Ela disse sentando e passando batom – Me diga, qual é o maior ponto fraco dos Marotos?  
- O ego deles? – Lílian sentou ao lado de Kelly enquanto Tiffanny sentava na frente delas.  
- Na mosca! Irei acabar com a reputação de Sirius Black!  
- Eu não sei porque vocês odeiam tanto eles. – Tiffanny diz cruzando os braços – Só porque você levou um fora, Kel e Lily eu realmente não sei porque você os odeia!  
  
As duas se encaram, sem acreditar  
  
- De qual deles você acha que ela gosta? – Kelly perguntou a Lílian sem tirar os olhos de Tiffanny, que balançava a cabeça e em seguida se levanta.  
- Eu apenas não quero fazer inimigos na escola – Ela disse com um meio sorriso e sai da cabine.  
  
A chegada ao castelo fora tranqüila, assim como o jantar. Logo, as três estavam indo dormir. O dia seguinte seria um longo dia.

* * *

_"Esta é minha história  
Sem risco nem glória." ·_Lílian, Kelly e Tiffanny caminhavam lado a lado em direção a sala de feitiços, sua primeira aula. Iam conversando trivialidades quando param ao mesmo tempo. Dentro da sala de aula, tirando o professor, somente os Marotos estavam presentes. Ao vê-las paradas, eles começam a cochichar algo entre si, enquanto que elas, com uma pitada de desprezo se sentam nos lugares mais na frente, os mais distantes dos Marotos se levar em consideração que eles estavam sentados nas últimas fileiras. Quando se sentam e pegam seus exemplares de "Livro básico de feitiços – 7º ano", ouvem um barulho atrás de si. Quase ao mesmo tempo elas se viram, deparando-se com os Marotos sentados nas fileiras bem de trás delas. Lílian encarava James sem acreditar em tamanha ousadia. Seus rostos estavam tão próximos que ela podia sentir o perfume dele.  
  
"Ele tem olhos castanho-esverdeados!" – Ela pensa e logo sacode a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos. James sorri ao perceber que ela havia pensado algo sobre ele. Lílian vira novamente para frente. Para se recuperar ela observa as amigas. Kelly, que estava ao seu lado, estava bem encostada na cadeira e havia posto os cabelos sobre a mesa de Black que tentava, em vão, retira-los de cima dos pergaminhos. Já Tiffanny estava calmamente lendo seu livro de feitiços, enquanto Lupin atrás dela fazia o mesmo.  
Logo os outros alunos chegam. Assim o professor Pteri começa a explicação.  
  
- Hoje – Ele sorri – Ensinarei um feitiço considerado proibido. O que esse pessoal do ministério esquece é que se você não conhecerem o feitiço não poderão se defender dele! Assim, ensinarei o feitiço e o contra-feitiço.Para isso gostaria que vocês fizessem pares – Lílian olha para Kelly que concorda – De garoto com garota.  
  
Os cochichos na sala começam imediatamente. Lílian sentiu o chão faltar aos seus pés logo que James sentou ao seu lado, sorrindo. Evitando olha-lo parou para observar o resto da turma, que estavam muitos de pé mudando de lugar para fazerem pares. Viu Kelly se sentar ao lado de Black, a contra-gosto do Maroto e Tiffanny e Lupin sentados lado a lado comentando algo sobre o livro.  
  
- O feitiço do amor é um feitiço simples – Começou o professor – Mas o contra-feitiço exige muita boa vontade de quem está executando-º  
  
Lílian amaldiçoava o professor. Potter e Feitiço do amor não eram uma boa combinação. O maroto, em compensação era só sorrisos.  
  
- O feitiço é "Amore Eternium" e o contra-feitiço "Finito Amore". Agora repitam. – A classe, obediente, repetiu – "timo, vamos a pratica. Primeiro a garota encantará o garoto e depois o inverso. Garotas, concentrem-se.  
  
Lílian observou James. Não podia fazer isso. Ele sorriu de modo desafiador. Com raiva, ela executou o feitiço. Os olhos dele ficaram opacos e em seguida começaram a brilhar intensamente. Ele sorriu para ela de modo gentil e começou a se aproximar perigosamente dela. Lílian estava quase gritando por socorro, tentando se afastar dele. Ele estava a palmos de distancia dela. Centímetros. Milímetros.  
  
- Fiori Encantatem – O professor ao lado de Lílian faz com que James "acorde" do transe. Ele pisca duas vezes e sorri ao se ver tão próximo de Lílian. Levanta-se preservando o sorriso. – Senhor Potter, o senhor foi o único que não produziu o contra-feitiço!  
  
James observa o resto da sala. Sirius estava cochichando algo com Lupin e ambos riam.  
  
- Talvez, - James sorriu para Lílian – Eu não quisesse fazer o contra-feitiço.  
- 10 pontos a menos para a grifinória então – O professor o olhava sério. – Agora, vamos inverter, e espero que nenhuma engraçadinha não queira fazer o contra-feitiço também.  
  
Lílian encarou os olhos castanho-esverdeados de James com medo. E se não conseguisse? O que iria acontecer?  
James aponta a varinha para ela e dia o feitiço bem devagar. Lílian sente algo puxá-la e em seguida um calor em todo o corpo. Ela olha para James e repara que talvez ele não fosse tão ruim. Sente vontade de beija-lo.  
  
- "Não! Ele é James Potter! Você o odeia!" – Uma voz no fundo de sua mente começa a dizer. Mas os lábios dele eram tentadores demais... – "Ele é um Maroto!".  
- "Eu devia dar uma chance para ele..." – Ela pensa, e sorri. Mas a vozinha na sua cabeça tenta uma ultima vez – "Ele acabou de tentar te agarrar!".  
  
Lílian pára. Era verdade! Com raiva, ela consegue dizer o contra-feitiço. Se sente um pouco tonta. Ao olhar novamente para James, o vê desapontado.  
  
As garotas seguiam para a aula de adivinhação conversando animadamente sobre o feitiço do amor.  
  
- Então, eu me livrei bem rápido do feitiço do Black! – Kelly falava tudo com um sorriso maldoso – Mas você, Lily, demorou um bocado no do Potter, hein...  
  
Lílian a encara muito brava.  
  
- Eu fiquei desconcentrada, só isso! – Ela olha a amiga com um olhar desafiante – Ou talvez você quisesse estar em meu lugar! 

Ah, não, obrigada! – Kelly dá um sorriso de deboche – Eu sei que ele é só seu...Não ousaria tira-lo de você! E você, Tiffanny? – Kelly mudou rapidamente de assunto, sabendo que era terreno perigoso com a Lílian – Ficou muito encantada com o Lupin?  
  
Tiffanny só riu e balançou a cabeça, incrédula que estavam perguntando-lhe aquilo.  
  
- será que descobrimos o grande amor de Tiffanny? – Lílian fazia uma falsa cara de espanto – Fany, que surpresa!

Eu não gosto de ninguém...- Tiffanny mantinha apenas um sorriso calmo – E sai do feitiço de Lupin mais rápido que vocês de seus pares! Assim como ele saiu do meu! Isso porque seguimos o livro que dizia que se deve evitar o olhar da pessoa! Mas vocês deviam estar muito ocupadas...  
  
Agora quem balançava a cabeça incrédula era Kelly.

Porque Deus me mandou uma irmã tão santa? – Ela olha para Tiffanny – Você devia era ter pegado o Lupin pelo pescoço e tascado maior beijo nele e depois ter dito que era culpa da poção!  
- Então porque você não fez isso com o Black?  
- Porque o Black ainda vai se arrastar pedindo um beijo meu!  
  
Tiffanny revira os olhos. Enquanto isso, Lílian se perguntava porque demorara tanto para sair dos encantos de Potter.  
  
- "Ele tem belos olhos..." – Ela sacode a própria cabeça. Não podia estar pensando nele...Devia ser um ultimo vestígio do feitiço.  
  
Logo elas chegam na sala da professora Artel. Eram umas das primeiras pessoas a chegar, por isso deixam as bolsas em uma das mesas redondas e vão falar com a professora. A professora Artel era alta, tinha os cabelos estranhamente azuis assim como os olhos. Usava um vestido longo, branco, leve e soltinho. Costumava fazer previsões para os primeiros alunos a chegar. Kelly era a que mais gostava.

Professorinha! – Kelly sorria – Previsões, por favor!  
  
A professora sorriu para as três. Olhou profundamente para Lílian e então com um suspiro fechou os olhos.  
  
- Você, minha querida – Ela disse ainda de olhos fechados, com as mãos em direção a Lílian. – Com o doce aroma no ar, seu coração irá se revelar. Num momento de compreensão, você entregará seu coração!  
- Finalmente você vai ver que eu sou o grande amor da sua vida! – Lílian pula se susto. James estava bem atrás dela, sorrindo, junto dos outros marotos. – Então, que tal apressarmos as coisas e você sai comigo?  
- Some, James! – Lílian passa entre James e Sirius sem olhar para nenhum dos dois e é seguida por Kelly e Tiffanny.  
  
Os alunos vão chegando e logo todos estão acomodados. A professora, porem, continuava com os olhos fechados. Todos fizeram silencio quando ela fez menção de falar.  
  
- Presa num labirinto de emoção, sem conseguir achar solução. Caindo nas garras do perigo, se sufocará. Mas mesmo assim a resposta não encontrará!  
  
A cabeça dela pende para o lado e em seguida ela "acorda".  
  
- Pelo que parece, alguém tem um caminho escuro pela frente.  
  
A professora olha para a mesa de Lílian e sorri para as garotas. Em seguida começa a explicar algum novo método de adivinhação.

* * *

As garotas guardavam o material, conversando sobre a aula.  
  
- Você viu que previsão ela fez sobre você, Lílian! – Kelly começou – "Num momento de compreensão, você entregara seu coração" Pelo jeito você vai finalmente desencalhar! Seu príncipe encantado vai chegar!  
- Ou já chegou! – Tiffanny sorri – Vai lá que a Lily não anda reparando a sua volta com o devido respeito!  
- Entrou para o fã-clube do Potter, Fany? – Lílian olhou para ela com um sorriso debochado e um olhar desafiador.  
- Eu nem toquei no nome dele...- A garota dá um meio sorriso – Mas foi interessante ver como seus pensamentos foram rapidamente nessa direção...  
  
Agora quem sorria debochado era Tiffanny, enquanto Lílian ficava pálida.  
  
- Tem algo que você não tem nos contado, Lily? – Kelly entra no jogo da irmã.  
- É só que...- Lílian tentava encontrar algum argumento decente – Ah! Sei lá!

E jogando a mochila sobre os ombros, saiu da sala. Kelly correu atrás dela.  
  
- Calma, Lily! – Kelly ainda ria da Expressão da amiga.  
- Não pentelha, Kel!

Enquanto isso na sala de adivinhação, Tiffanny guardava o restante do material e ajudava a professora a recolher algumas xícaras.  
  
- Hey, Tiffanny!  
  
Potter apareceu com um sorriso atrás dela, junto dos outros marotos.  
  
- Sim, Potter? – Ela apenas olhou-o calmamente.  
- Porque a Lílian saiu correndo daquele jeito? – Ele aumentou mais o sorriso – E eu tive a impressão de ouvir o meu nome...  
  
Tiffanny abaixou a cabeça, rindo e balançando as duas tranças em que deixava o cabelo preso.  
  
- O mundo não gira ao seu redor, Potter!  
- Desculpe-me atrapalhar esta doce conversa...Mas vocês ainda têm aula... – A professora sorriu.

Com um "Tchau", Tiffanny deixou a sala, rindo.  
  
- Aposto como você tinha sim algo a ver, Pontas...- Black segurou o ombro de James com uma mão

Garotas são estranhas – Peter falou entre uma mordida e outra da enorme barra de chocolate que comia.  
- Acho melhor irmos para a aula – Lupin jogou a mochila por cima do ombro, vendo a cara de brava da professora ao ver alguns sextanistas chegando.

* * *

Hora do almoço.  
Lílian e Kelly chegam conversando animadamente na mesa da Grifinória onde alguns alunos já comiam. Tiffanny estava entre eles. A garota não fazia Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, ao invés disso optara por Estudo das Runas Antigas.

Ah, fany, você perdeu! – Lílian ria muito – Hoje nós estudamos unicórnios! E...E o Potter levou um enorme coice!  
  
Era impossível dizer quem ria mais, Lílian ou Kelly.  
  
- E de quebra – Kelly continuou o relato da amiga – quando foi se levantar da lama, acabou derrubando o Black também!  
- Ai ele ainda teve a audácia de dizer em alto e bom: "É que este unicórnio é macho...Professora você tem que trazer umas fêmeas..."

Neste final, Lílian havia feito uma imitação muita exagerada de James arrancando um sorriso de incredulidade de Tiffanny.  
  
- Já falando de mim, minha flor? – James sorri para Lílian enquanto sentava ao seu lado. Lílian olhou para ele de boca aberta. Ele não podia estar tendo a audácia de ir se sentar ao seu lado!  
- Potter, some!  
  
Logo, porem, os Marotos se juntam a ele, sentando Lupin ao lado de James e a frente de Tiffanny, Black ao lado da mesma, e Pettigrew ao seu lado.  
  
- Admita que se eu sumir você irá sentir a minha falta! – Ele sorri para ela e passa a mão nos cabelos.  
  
Tiffanny e Kelly se entreolham, quase rindo, enquanto a ruiva ficava vermelha de raiva.  
  
- Que foi? – Ele sorri para ela – Ficou sem palavras por causa da minha beleza?  
  
Nesta hora, Lílian perde o controle de vez. Pula em cima de James pondo as mãos em torno do seu pescoço. Ele se desequilibra e acaba por derrubar ambos no chão, caindo sobre ela. Ao ver isto, ela solta as mãos do pescoço dele. Estavam muito próximos.  
  
- Já está me agarrando, Lílian? – Ele sorri  
- Se não sair de cima de mim a próxima geração Potter estará seriamente danificada.  
  
Ele entende o recado e se levanta, estendendo a mão para ajuda-la. Ela, orgulhosa, se levanta sozinha, ajeita a saia e os cabelos e sai em direção a sala da próxima aula.

Lílian andava pelos corredores olhando para os próprios pés. Estava com muita raiva de si mesma. Não podia ter perdido o controle a ponto de atacar o Potter, mesmo ele sendo O POTTER!  
Caminhava de maneira rápida e acaba por não ver que havia vindo alguém virando o corredor, esbarrando com tudo na pessoa. Quase caiu no chão, porem o outro foi mais rápido e a puxou. Era Joshua Speaker, um garoto da Lufa-lufa.  
  
- Me desculpe – Ela disse, corando.  
  
Joshua era um belo rapaz de olhos verdes e cabelos loiros. Era apanhador do time de sua casa e tinha um belo físico atlético.  
  
- Não foi nada, monitora – Ele sorri ao ver o distintivo dela, depois com um sorriso maior completa – Mas uma moça tão bonita não deve sair tão distraída...Nos vemos por ai...  
  
Com uma pequena reverencia com a cabeça, ele sai em direção ao salão principal.  
  
- "Bem" – Ela começa a pensar – "Não foi um dia tão perdido assim...".

**Continua...**

* * *

**N.A.:**  
Olá gente!  
Como vocês vão?  
Bem, como vocês puderam ver este é o primeiro capitulo de Stripped....Ai que emoção!  
Esta fanfic esta sendo algo muito legal de escrever...Em caderno ela tem umas 70 páginas já escritas.  
Bem, sobre o capitulo...

Apresentamos a Kelly e a Tiffany. A Kelly foi criada pela Babbi e a Fany por mim...O que podemos dizer delas? São muito divertidas...A Kelly realmente é quem sustenta quase metade da comedia da fanfic...Digo isso porque no caderno estou escrevendo o capitulo de ponto de vista dela (Capitulo 04 – Plano A .... Já deu para ver sobre o que é...)...Mas bem, que seja. Já a Tiffanny é quem vai ser sempre o oposto da irmã...Isso é uma dica valiosa...  
Bem, vamos aos agradecimentos!!  
  
**Marcella Madden** – Brigada! Você foi a primeira a comentar! E eu concordo realmente com você em uma coisa: A Lily é uma burra se tratando do James...Mas, bem, esperamos que você goste desse capitulo! Beijos!  
**Deby** – Você gosta da musica da Xtina! Eu também! Espero que goste das outras músicas!  
**Biba Wood** – Bem, esse capitulo aqui está bem maior...Esperamos que goste!  
**Rebeca Maria** – Oie! Sobre as Reviews na sua fic, foram um prazer por, vc escreve bem pra caramba! 2 – Ter te adicionado no MSN foi um prazer e 3 – Espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo!  
**BabI BlacK** – Esperamos que goste deste capitulo!  
**Fairy Darkness** – Menina, força fazendo sua fic! Já pensou ouvir umas musicas bem animadas, ou bem tristes para a inspiração? Beijos!  
**Lara water** – Bem, sobre o método de narração vai ser muito divertido, temos dois capítulos escritos sobre pontos de vista...Saem um pouco menor, mas são muito divertidos! Beijos!  
**Sophia** – Gostou? Beijos!  
**Lily Dragon** – Oi, Lily. (Prazer! – Babbi!) – Brigada pela sorte! Esperamos que tenha o mesmo! Beijos!  
**Lillix** – O que achou? Não demoramos TANTO....Não é? Beijos!  
**Nick Black** – No comments, né priminha fofa! Que bom que ta conseguindo comentar! Mil beijos, também te amamos!

A quem comentou: MUITO OBRIGADO! Gente, lembrem-se que comentário é bom e ajuda a estimular a digitação! Comentem, ta bom??  
Mais uma coisa: A música deste capitulo é a Survival (Se não me engano é assim) da Madonna.  
O próximo capitulo, sim senhoras e senhores! É sobre o ponto de vista que ninguém mais que **James Potter**! Chama-se **"Nem um toque"** mesmo nome da musica tema...Se vocês procuraram ouvir essa musica ou ler a letra saberão sobre o que falará o capitulo!!!! Digo uma coisa: Vai ter uma cena JL que vocês vão amar...e sabe o Joshua Speaker que apareceu? Prestem atenção nele...E aprendam a ama-lo (Ou odiá-lo...)  
**_Últimos Recados:_** Para quem lê **Grease, A Walk to Remember ou Surpresas do Destino** (HP/SCC/X-men) em breve eu posto novo capitulo, ok?  
Aqui quem ta digitando é a Isabelle...A Babbi ta na escola, mas ela mandou um super beijo para vocês e também quer comentários...É a primeira fic dela, gente!  
Bem, acho que não tenho mais o que dizer! Beijos e esperamos comentários!  
  
**Isabelle e Babbi Potter**  
_06 de Agosto de 2004_  
  
P.S.: Para quem gosta de Harry Potter, me mandem um mail ou deixem uma review falando porque nós temos o Clube "Aliança da Fênix" onde, entre outras coisas, no fórum oficial vai ter até aulas!


	3. Capitulo 02 Nem um Toque

**Stripped  
_Capitulo 02 – Nem um toque.  
  
_**"_Tanta coisa pra dizer e a gente nem se fala.  
Nem um toque, tudo vai ficando assim." ·_

_  
_Uma semana se passou desde a nossa chegada a Hogwarts. Hoje vai ser o primeiro passeio a Hogsmeade. E...E eu tentei! Chamei a Lílian umas 15 vezes para ir comigo! E como sempre as mesmas respostas: "Não, não, nem morta", ela tem que ser mais original! E tipo, aceitar ir comigo um dia desses!  
Bem, mas continuando, como a Lílian não aceitou, eu _tive_ que convidar outra garota! Afinal, ir sozinho? Nem morto! O único que eu conheço que vai sozinho é o Peter!  
Para a minha grande surpresa, quando eu desci para tomar meu café da manhã, encontrei a Lílian na sala comunal ajeitando algo em uma bolsa. Por Deus! Ela tava tão linda! Usava os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, um casaco azul, uma calça justa jeans e uma blusa branca. Linda, perfeita! O estranho era que ela nunca foi de se arrumar. Nunca em 7 anos eu havia visto-a assim!! Eu não pude resistir, ajeitei o cabelo, pus meu sorriso mais galanteador no rosto e fui falar com ela.  
  
- Milagres acontecem! Eu achando que você não podia ficar mais bonita e então me surpreende!! – Algumas garotas que passavam até suspiraram. A Lílian em compensação fechou a bolsa com violência e se virou para mim com o olhar mais mortal possível. Adoro quando ela faz isso!  
- Potter – Ela deu um sorriso sarcástico. Depois provavelmente lembrou de algo e se virou sem dizer mais nada.  
  
Isso não era possível!Ela estava indo embora sem sequer dar um grito?! Algo estava muito errado! Segurei o braço dela, assinei minha sentença de morte...Ela se virou, olhou para minha mão em seu braço e depois para mim.  
  
- Me larga – Ela não pode falar só isso!  
- Você está muito estranha, Lily – Sorri e com a mão livre ajeitei meus cabelos. Não sei porque mas a Lílian odeia quando eu faço isso. Vi um estranho brilho passar pelos seus olhos.  
- Não posso brigar – Informou ela – Estou atrasada, o Joshua deve estar me esperando.  
  
Perai! Joshua?!  
  
- Joshua?! – Ela _realmente _não podia estar saindo com aquele idiota! – Joshua Speaker?! Aquele idiota da Lufa-lufa?!  
  
Lílian me olhou com um sorriso sarcástico e um brilho de vitória nos olhos.  
  
- Ele não é um idiota – Ela fez o favor de continuar – Estamos saindo juntos há quase uma semana. E se você puder soltar meu braço eu agradeço!

Soltei o braço dela mais por surpresa do que por querer. Ela não podia estar me trocando por um idiota da Lufa-lufa! Principakmente Joshua Speaker! O que ele tem que eu não tenho?  
A pior parte foi à confirmação do fato! Depois de pegar a Megan Richs, uma garota da lufa-lufa de cabelos curtos e negros, e ir até as carruagens para o povoado, os vi juntos. Ela estava sorrindo! Cheguei até a pisar no pé da Megan por isso. Mas a Lílian vai ver só!!  
O passeio em Hogsmeade estava bem tranqüilo até que eu e a Megan decidimos ir ao Três Vassouras. Na entrada esbarramos em alguém. Já estava virando perseguição, caramba! Joshua e Lílian tentavam entrar no três Vassouras também. Lancei meu pior olhar para ele, que retribuiu com a mesma violência. Estávamos os dois com a mão na maçaneta da loja, nos encarando. Quanto tempo ficamos ali não sei, só sei que só saímos quando a Lílian se intrometeu e puxou a maçaneta.  
  
"_No barzinho da esquina, quase a gente se esbarra.  
Nem um toque, tudo vai ficando assim.  
Você chega com os amigos, faz um tipo que me agrada.  
Faz de tudo para chamar a minha atenção.  
Passa a mão pelo cabelo e me olha pelo espelho  
Faz de tudo para chamar a minha atenção..."_

O que a Lílian viu naquele idiota?  
Eu e a Megan sentamos-se à mesa que estava justamente ao lado da de Lílian. Estava separado de Joshua por uma das arvores que enfeitava o local. A sorte (Ou seria azar?) era que podia tranqüilamente ouvir a conversa deles.  
  
- Então, Lily – Eu o ouvi começar uma conversa. É..._ELE_ ela deixa chamá-la assim!  
- James? – Megan me chamou e eu não pude ouvir o que ele disse. Acho que a Megan não está gostando muito deste encontro.  
- Que foi, Megan? – Acho que fui muito frio com ela.  
- Eu acho que vou embora, James.  
  
"timo! Agora ela estava brava comigo! Grande coisa! Eu sou James Potter! Posso ter a garota que eu quiser! Ou melhor...Quase todas já que a Lílian não me dá bola. Digo, não é que ela não me dá bola, mas parece que ela me odeia! Como alguém pode me odiar?! Eu sou perfeito!!  
  
É a Megan interpretou mal o meu silencio. Foi embora. "timo! Agora eu posso ouvir tranqüilamente o que eles estão conversando.  
  
- Sabe, Lílian, essa semana em que estivemos juntos foi fantástica... – Aha! Eu conheço essa conversa! Eu mesmo a uso quando é para deixar uma garota! – Por isso eu tomei uma importante decisão...Quer ser minha namorada, Lílian?  
  
Perai! Tem algo errado! Ele tinha que terminar com ela, não pode ser!! Ela não vai aceitar! Ela não _pode_ aceitar!  
  
- Namorar?! Eu não sei Joshua... – Isso ai, Lílian!  
- Lílian eu nunca me senti assim com garota alguma! Eu...Eu estou apaixonado por você!  
  
Pode parar por ai, idiota! Ela não vai aceitar! Ela é esperta demais para...  
  
- Tá bem, eu aceito...  
  
Abri e fechei minha boca umas cinco vezes. Como ela pode aceitar?! Ela é minha! Ela me ama...Só não descobriu isso ainda!!  
Ousei olha-los por entre as folhas da arvore. Estavam se _beijando!_ Várias garrafas explodiram no bar. Eles não podiam fazer aquilo! Com o susto das garrafas quebrando eles se separam. Não fiquei para ver o que acontecia, vim logo para o castelo.

* * *

_"Olho para o casal na mesa ao lado  
Beijos e abraços apertados.  
E eu querendo te dizer, muito prazer.  
E na fantasia do momento, quem de nós vai resistir mais tempo?  
Meu olhar procura o teu mais uma vez  
Não posso me conter..."  
  
_São 11:45 da noite.  
A Lílian ainda não voltou. Como ela pode ter feito isso comigo? Ela era tão intocável!! Parecia um anjo de porcelana.  
A passagem da mulher gorda se abre. Lá vem ela, descalça. Toma um susto ao me ver aqui sentado.  
  
- Você devia estar na cama, Potter!

Soltei uma risada sarcástica. Pelo menos eu estava no salão comunal!  
  
- Olha quem diz! – Fico de pé de frente a ela, e olho o relógio. – 10 para meia noite...Acho que a "Santa Monitora" se perdeu, não foi?  
- Você não tem autoridade para falar comigo nesse tom – O tom de voz dela era mortal.  
- E você perdeu a sua ao chegar aqui há essa hora! – Gritei para quem quisesse ouvir...Apesar de estarmos sozinhos ali.  
- Fale baixo! Ou quer acordar todo mundo?!  
- Porque? Tem medo que saibam que a monitora certinha estava por ai se agarrando com um idiota qualquer?!  
  
Lílian que estava de cabeça baixa até agora a levantou, no rosto uma expressão de triunfo.  
  
- Então é isso? – Ela perguntou zombeteira – O grande James Potter está com ciúmes?!  
  
É, e daí que eu estava com ciúmes?!

Até parece que eu ia ter ciúmes de você, Evans!  
  
Eu é que não ia me rebaixar a ponto de confessar que estava com ciúmes! Mesmo sendo para ela!

Deixou até de me chamar de Lily...Realmente deve estar doendo... – Ela cruzou os braços em sinal de desafio.  
  
- Acha que o mundo gira ao seu redor, Evans? E...Desde quando gosta que eu te chame de Lily a ponto de reclamar que eu não faço?  
- Não reclamei...- Ela completou rapidamente – E sabe, alguém causou um grande estrago no três Vassouras hoje...  
  
Dei um passo mais para perto dela. Pela primeira vez ela não recuou. Mantinha um sorriso no rosto. Descruzou os braços e pôs as mãos nos quadris.

E quer saber – Ela completou – Se eu tivesse ou não por ai me agarrando com o Josh o problema seria meu! E ele...Ele é tudo que eu pedi a Deus!  
- Mas ainda não chega nem aos pés de James Potter! – Completei com um sorriso maroto.  
- Com certeza quem não chega aos pés dele é você!  
- Como pode saber, nunca provou! E bem...nenhuma garota que saiu comigo pode reclamar...

Nem mesmo aquela tal de Megan que estava com você hoje? Eu a vi sair mais cedo...  
- Prestando atenção em com quem eu saio? – Sorri muito com isso, ela abriu a boca para falar algo mas fui mais rápido - Pelo que parece quem estava com ciúmes não era eu...  
  
Ela me encarou brava. Estava sem argumentos e sabia disso. Dei mais um passo em direção a ela. Estávamos bem próximos agora.

Mas, quer saber _Lílian –_ Frisei o Lílian e ela não moveu um músculo. – Eu não me importo com mais nada...  
  
Passei a mão pelo rosto dela. Ela abriu a boca para falar algo, mas não dei tempo. A beijei, enlaçando uma mão na cintura dela e a puxando para mais perto. Ela resistiu, tentou me afastar, mas garota nenhuma resiste a James Potter. A mão dela que batia em meu peito logo estava me enlaçando pelo pescoço, enquanto aprofundávamos o beijo. Como tudo que é doce pode acabar tão rápido? Logo nos separamos, mantive a mão na cintura dela. Por um momento me achei o homem mais feliz da face da Terra, no momento seguinte ela acabava com tudo me dando um tapa e falando muito rapidamente.  
  
- Eu não sou uma de suas cabritinhas para trair na primeira oportunidade! Eu e Joshua estamos namorando! Entenda isso! Eu o amo!  
  
E saiu correndo escada acima.  
E aqui estou eu, largado em uma poltrona...Ela não sabe como me machucou, ela não sabe...Mas algo me diz que talvez um dia ela tenha seu troco...Afinal, eu sou eu não James Potter?!

"_Nem um toque e eu querendo dizer muito prazer.  
Nem um toque e eu sonhando, sonhando com voc_

* * *

N.A: E ai gente!!!  
Esse capitulo é um dos meus favoritos!  
Eu simplesmente adoro essa musica! Ela é considerada Brega, mas vale a pena...Eu a conheci em um Videoke, a cantei e me encantei...Ela era de um casal de uma outra fic minha...De um casal que só brigava...Quando a ouvi outro dia na hora me veio a inspiração...Eu adorei escrever esse capitulo também porque eu adoro o James se achando a estrela maior... 

Bem, vamos aos agradecimentos:  
  
**PatyAnjinha-Malfoy – **Sorry por não ter falado de você, mas é que não recebi nada referente a ti antes! Espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo!  
**Lily Dragon – **Oi! Olha o capitulo de Grease talvez demore um pouco travei em uma parte...Para entrar no Aliança é só ir no endereço que vai estar mais abaixo. Beijos!  
**Anaisa – **Demoramos?! Esperamos que goste!  
**Marcellinha Madden – **Oi! Esperamos que tenha gostado do capitulo! E o Sirius e o James não são só sua perdição...São de todas nós! Beijos!

**Lillix – **Esperamos que tenha gostado deste capitulo!! Beijos!

É isso ai gente!  
Para entrar na Aliança da Fênix entrem no

Esperamos reviews!!  
Com carinho!  
O próximo capitulo é de narrador normal de novo com a música "Olhar 43" do RPM...O nome é "As Garotas da Grifinória". É o maior capitulo escrito até agora...Talvez demore um pouco mais para posta-lo, Ok?  
Mil Beijos  
Isabelle Potter  
  
N.A Babbi:  
Isso ai, gente!  
Esperamos comentários!  
Beijos  
Babbi  
  
**Isabelle e Babbi  
17 de Agosto de 2004**


	4. Capitulo 03 Garotas da Grifinória

Capitulo 03 – As Garotas da Grifinória

"_Seu corpo é um fruto proibido.  
É chave de todo pecado, e dá libido  
E para um garoto introvertido como eu  
É pura perdição."_

Acorda!

Lílian nem precisou abrir os olhos para saber que Kelly estava em cima dela. O peso extra em suas pernas já lhe indicava isso.

- Kel, me deixa dormir! – A Ruiva se vira na cama, deixando a amiga cair de cara no chão.  
- Ah, Lily! – A outra se levanta e começa a sacudir a amiga. – Deixa de ser chata! Você prometeu contar tudo!

Lílian, sem abrir os olhos, sorri. De repente, na sua mente havia voltado o beijo roubado por Potter. Realmente ele beijava bem melhor que o Joshua. "Deve treinar muito", com esse pensamento ela abre os olhos e senta na cama, cruzando as pernas. Kelly logo sobe na cama e fica na sua frente.

- Pela sua cara de apaixonada foi muito bom!  
- Ele me roubou um beijo.

Lílian tentava mas não conseguia ficar sem pensar no maldito Potter.

- E ele beija bem? – A amiga ainda acreditava que ela falava de Joshua.  
- Melhor que o Joshua... – A ruiva continuava com a cabeça nas nuvens. Por que havia correspondido ao beijo?  
- Perai! – Kelly fica de joelhos para chegar mais perto de Lílian – Quem te roubou um beijo, Lílian?

Lílian abre a boca para dizer quando se lembra de quem era. Havia falado demais. Os olhos da amiga brilhavam de curiosidade.

- Que? – Lílian decidiu a apelar e se fazer de desentendida.  
- Quem te roubou um beijo, Lílian Evans?  
- Ninguém! Sabe, eu estou morrendo de fome!

Lílian se levanta rapidamente e consegue se trancar no banheiro. Não podia contar para a amiga o que havia acontecido. Conhecia bem Kelly Amphir. Sabia que a amiga iria querer acertar as contas com James, ele descobriria que ela estava pensando no beijo e nele e o ego dele que já era relativamente grande iria parar nas alturas. Definitivamente, tinha que achar uma desculpa para a amiga.

James acordara relativamente cedo, e quando os colegas começaram a despertar ele já estava pronto para as aulas.

- Milagre! Alguém caiu da cama! – Sirius olhava para James rindo e só parou ao ver a cara de chateado que o amigo estava. – Hey, Pontas, o que houve? Vai me dizer que levou um bolo da Megan ontem!

- Não, a Megan foi...E bem lembrado, preciso pedir desculpas a ela...

- Se não foi a Megan, o que houve? – Sirius estava intrigado.

- Beijei a Lílian ontem.

Sirius olhava para James como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

- E você está com essa cara de enterro?? – Sirius não entendia – Só falta me dizer que ela beija mal!

James se encosta à parede do quarto, fecha os olhos e passa a mão nos lábios.

- Ela beija muitíssimo bem...- Ele fecha a cara novamente – Beija bem e tem namorado...Alem de ter uma mão muita pesada...

- Apanhou da Evans? – James fuzilou Sirius com os olhos – Hahaha! Essa é boa!

- Muito engraçado! – James lançava um olhar mortal ao amigo. – Você pode parar de rir e entender que isto é sério?

- O ...Que? – Sirius não conseguia parar de rir ao imaginar Lílian beijando James e depois batendo nele – Não mandei você roubar um beijo dela!

- Mas ela correspondeu! – Ele olhava suplicando ao amigo. Definitivamente não entendia as mulheres!

- Quer saber, Pontas? – Black finalmente conseguira parar de rir – Eu suspeito que o teu Lírio sente realmente algo por você...Mas por algum motivo sinistro ela não quer viver esta experiência...

- Ai é que tá! Todas as garotas fazem de tudo para que eu apenas olhe para elas e a única que eu realmente quero de meu lado não quer nem me ver pintado de ouro!

- Bem, a primeira parte eu não concordo – Black sorri enquanto James levantava uma sobrancelha – Mas é verdade que por algum motivo ela te odeia! Você tem certeza de que não fez nada para ela antes?

- Tenho!

- Então...Só sei de uma coisa: Agora ela vai te odiar muito mais...Vou parar o banho, você está fazendo meu cérebro cozinhar!

Black entra no banheiro, enquanto James ficava pensando e concordando com o que o amigo havia dito.

Kelly e Lílian desciam as escadarias que davam para o dormitório feminino. A sorte de Lílian fora que quando saiu do banheiro Tiffanny, Mellissa Wardvey e Luisa Newman, suas colegas de quarto, haviam acordado. Kelly não tocava em intimidades na frente delas, o que era muito bom já que Mellissa e Luisa eram parte do "Fã-clube" dos Marotos.  
Ambas caminhavam calmamente em direção ao salão principal, conversando trivialidades. Quando fazem a curva em um corredor, Lílian vai ao chão com o impacto de bater em algo.

- Pontas, você está bem? – Sirius foi ver se o amigo tava legal, já que como Lílian ele, com o impacto, caiu no chão –Você não olha para onde anda não, Evans?

- Hey! Quem não olha para onde anda é ele! Ele tem de ser cavalheiro! Mas pelo visto é tão cavalo quanto você! – Kelly vai a defesa da amiga.

Lílian assim como James já estava de pé, e sem reparar, ao lado do maroto.

- Eles se merecem, não? – James perguntou em tom mais baixo para que os outros dois não ouvissem.

- É! Ficam por ai discutindo e não vem que só fazem isso porque se amam!

James deu o maior sorriso que já havia dado na vida.

- É, né...Há apenas uma linha bem fininha que separa o amor do ódio – Ele tentou descobrir mais algo...Afinal não era todo dia que Lílian Evans estava tão distraída.

- Pois é...- Ela suspira

- Como você e o James Potter?

Ao ouvir o nome dele, ela "desperta" do transe.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ela grita tão alto que Sirius e Kelly até param de brigar. Mas o estrago já estava feito, ele tinha um sorriso no rosto que quase chegava de orelha a orelha.  
Quando ela iria falar mais alguma coisa, ele apenas coloca um dedo nos lábios dela, em sinal de silencio.

- Pelo que parece, por mais que você negue, o beijo teve sim alguma importância...

Ele havia dito isso ao pé do ouvido dela, em seguida deu-lhe um beijo no rosto e saiu de vista no corredor, assobiando.  
Lílian fica atordoada por alguns instantes mas logo volta a si e sai dali com muita raiva também.

Remus Lupin observava o teto da enfermaria com tristeza. Era um lobisomem e odiava isso. E o pior era ter que ficar trancado na enfermaria por toda a semana de lua cheia, com exceção das noites, quando se transformava e ficava na Casa dos Gritos.  
Normalmente a enfermaria ficava silenciosa e quieta, e aquele dia não era exceção. Já devia ser hora do almoço, pois os barulhos no corredor indicavam que uma considerável quantidade de gente estava indo a direção ao salão principal.  
Um barulho de porta abrindo, passos no corredor, duas pessoas conversando baixo. Lupin começa a tentar ouvir quem estava conversando ali. Seu corpo doía muito, portanto não podia ficar se mexendo demais. Fazendo o menor barulho possível com até mesmo a respiração, ele consegue ouvir. Uma das vozes era da enfermeira, a outra de uma aluna, mas não conseguiu identifica-la até que a Enfermeira a chamou pelo nome.

- Bem, senhorita Amphir, fico feliz em ver que alguém pretende ser curandeira aqui na escola. Claro que não me importarei em lhe ajudar.

- Obrigada, senhora.

Conhecendo as irmãs Amphir, sabia que devia ser Tiffanny. Kelly não levava jeito para curandeira e muito menos para falar baixo.

- Preciso ir falar com o diretor – A Enfermeira fez uma pausa e depois continuou – Não deixe ninguém fazer bagunça aqui dentro, e pelo amor de Deus não deixe ninguém chegar perto do armário de remédios e poções!

Passos. Porta abrindo. Zíper. Papel.  
Remus não resiste de curiosidade, senta na cama e afasta a cortina que o cobria. Tiffanny estava sentada na ponta da mesa da enfermeira e lia um grosso livro sobre Runas Antigas. Não pode deixar de reparar no físico da garota. Os cabelos estavam hoje soltos emolduravam o rosto claro. Os lábios, que pronunciavam sem som alguns nomes complicados, eram cheios e rosados. As pernas, a mostra pela saia, eram delicadas e nem finas ou grossas demais. Subiu o olhar e encontrou com os olhos azuis e as bochechas rosadas. Ela havia descoberto-o observando-a . Agora que estava corado era ele. Já murmurar uma desculpa quando ela fez o sangue dele gelar.

- Achei que estivesse viajando.

- E eu que você estivesse almoçando.

Ela deu um sorriso, marcou a página que estava lendo, guardou o livro na mochila e foi em direção a ele. Sentou-se na cama ao lado da dele, enquanto ele empurrava o resto da cortina para observa-la.

- Você não me pergunta porque eu estou aqui e vice-e-versa, ok? – Ela perguntou um pouco corada, e ele deu Graças a Deus de ela ter proposto isso. Ele concorda com a cabeça. – Você devia deitar, parece péssimo.

Era verdade. Suas costas doíam. Deitou e em seguida ela o cobriu melhor. Ele olhou-a curioso e ela sorriu. Ela tinha um sorriso muito lindo e por um momento ele desejou que ela nunca parasse de sorrir.  
Ela estava sem graça. Ele pôde notar. Nunca haviam conversado direito e pelo jeito como ela evitava olhá-lo nos olhos, não devia saber o que fazer.

- Runas Antigas? – Ele lembrou-se do livro que ela estava lendo. Já era um começo

- É... Não me dou muito bem com criaturas mágicas... Então optei.

Ele sorriu para ela, mas por dentro estava amargurado. O que ele queria que ela dissesse? Que adorava lobisomens?

- Não foi almoçar? Isso pode te fazer mal.

- Almocei rápido – Ela tava corada – Não gosto de lugares muito cheios.

- Principalmente cheio de gente que não te entende – Ela olhou para ele, surpresa, mas ela parecia estar dizendo aquilo mais para ele próprio que para ela, pois estava fitando o teto.

A garota aproveitou o momento de reflexão dele para reparar melhor no garoto. Lupin era mais do que um simples maroto. Era quase um príncipe encantado. Cabelo castanho-claro e olhos caramelo quase dourados. Ele podia ser um maroto, mas não era como Tiago e Sirius. Ele quase não ficava com garotas e era muito mais romântico.

- Qual é sua próxima aula? – Ele fala isso tão inesperadamente que a garota leva um susto.

- Herbologia, com o pessoal da Lufa-lufa.

- Posso te pedir um favor?

- Não contar a ninguém que você está aqui? – Ela sorriu e ele retribuiu o sorriso.

- Vidência?

- Lógica.

Tiffanny chegou um pouco atrasada na aula, trocou algumas palavras com a professora explicando o atraso e se dirigiu as amigas.

- Podemos saber onde você estava Fany? – Lílian pergunta em tom baixo.

Tiffanny se limita a sorrir e passa a observar as estranhas plantas azul-esverdeadas com tentáculos verde-limão que deveriam ser cortados e recolher uma secreção rosa - bebe.

- Provavelmente ela tava por ai com algum sonserino, por isso não quer nos contar... – Kelly tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto – Ou talvez... Ela estivesse com algum maroto. Afinal, eles não apareceram na aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas...

Tiffanny sabia que os Marotos haviam ido visitar Lupin, havia os encontrado saindo do corredor da enfermaria.

- Quem cala, consente Fany... - Lílian sorriu, entrando no jogo de Kelly.

- Eu não estava com ninguém, apenas me desliguei traduzindo um texto de Runas – Ela não olhava para as garotas – Acredite se quiserem.

As garotas de entreolharam, mas não comentaram mais nada.

"É um lago negro o seu olhar  
É água turva de beber, se envenenar  
Nas suas curvas derrapar, sair da estrada  
E morrer no mar".

Os dias passam devagar.  
Lílian continuava a namorar Joshua, e pelo jeito, o colégio inteiro já sabia.

Tiffanny era vista todo dia na enfermaria. A enfermeira de plantão já havia lhe ensinado vários métodos de cura e alguns antídotos. Ela e Lupin não conversaram mais depois daquele dia, o máximo era um bom dia ou um sorriso. Ele já havia saído da enfermaria. Kelly continuava atormentando a vida de Sirius. Espalhava boatos e mais boatos sobre o garoto. O garoto ainda não descobrira que era o autor de "Tamanhas crueldades" como ele dizia.

Enquanto isso, o castelo estava em êxtase. Era sexta-feira a noite, no dia seguinte haveria o primeiro jogo de quadribol da temporada. Grifinória versus Lufa-lufa.

O Jantar havia acabado a pouco tempo, a maior parte dos alunos já estava no salão comunal.

- E ai, Lily? – Kelly sorriu – Para quem vai torcer? Para sua casa ou para seu namorado?

- Lógico que para minha casa, né? – Lílian riu

- Então vai torcer pelo Potter apanhar o pomo? – Kelly dá um sorriso de deboche.

Lílian suspirou. Ainda não contara a ninguém sobre o beijo. Já havia se passado uma semana desde ele, mas as lembranças ainda estavam bem marcadas.

Seus pensamentos são interrompidos pelo barulho do retrato da mulher-gorda que se abre dando passagem para o time da Grifinória que estava treinando. Potter e Black vinham conversando. Quando Tiago repara que Lílian o observava manda um beijo para ela, fazendo com que ela bufe de raiva e vire para frente. Pouco tempo depois, Tiago e Sirius saem.

- Onde você acha que os Marotos estão? – Kelly pergunta intrigada uns 20 minutos depois.

- Provavelmente com alguma garota por ai...

- Os quatro com uma? – Kelly dá um sorriso malicioso.

- E eu sei lá! – Lílian já estava ficando irritada.

Quase duas horas depois, o salão comunal começa a esvaziar, e nada dos Marotos voltarem.

- Onde será que a Tiffanny se meteu? – Lílian olha em volta a procura da menina. – Ela tem estado afastada, não?

Kelly arregala os olhos como se visse uma grande luz.

- É isso!

- Ahn? – Lílian olha sem entender a amiga.

- Eu sei onde a Tiffanny deve estar! – Kelly já estava de pé.

- Onde?

- Aposta quanto que ela está com um dos Marotos?

- Será? – De repente, Lílian entende. Era por isso que a amiga estava tão afastada. Sabia que as duas não permitiriam que um Maroto entrasse na vida delas. – Se é isso, com qual ela estaria?

- Eu aposto como é com o cachorro do Sirius! – Kelly tinha um olhar mortal.

- Eu acho que é com o Potter! Ela sempre o defendeu!

- Que tal apostar? – Kelly tinha uma cara decidida – Se for o Sirius, você terá que desejar boa sorte e dar um beijo na bochecha do Potter!

- Que? Bem... E se for o Potter... Você vai ter que dar um beijo na boca do Sirius na frente do salão comunal inteiro!

Ambas estavam decididas.

- Perai! Mas como vamos saber?

- Com isto! – Kelly tira um frasquinho dentre os seios. – É veritasserum, peguei com o professor de poções... Pretendia usar no Sirius, mas arranjo mais depois...

Lílian olhava para o frasco com desaprovação, mas acabou concordando. Assim, quando Tiffanny chegou ao salão comunal, as duas ofereceram-lhe um suco de abóbora já preparado com a poção.

- Então, Tiffanny Amphir... – Kelly olhou com um sorriso para Lílian – Diga-nos, você tem chegado atrasada em tudo, não?

- É sim – A garota estava já sob o efeito.

- Com qual dos Marotos você está saindo? – Lílian foi direto ao ponto.

- Com nenhum – As duas se entreolharam

- Você acha que demos pouco veritasserum? – Kelly começava a perder a paciência.

- Ou talvez ela realmente não esteja saindo com nenhum mesmo... - Lílian voltou sua atenção para a garota. – Se não é com os Marotos que está saindo, por que tem chegado atrasada?

- Estou fazendo um curso de enfermagem... Quero ser curandeira.

As duas olharam para ela de boca aberta. Como a dose que haviam dado para ela era baixa, logo ela volta a si.

- Curso de enfermagem? – Kelly perguntou.

Tiffanny a olhou de olhos arregalados. Depois ao ver o pequeno frasco na mão de Kelly e um copo na sua, entendeu.

- Como puderam usar um soro da verdade em mim? – Ela perguntou desgostosa.

- Desculpa... É que fizemos uma aposta – Lílian olhou para Kelly buscando apoio – Achávamos que você estava saindo com um dos marotos! Eu apostei no Potter e a Kelly no Black!

- Mas como você não está saindo com nenhum, ninguém vai fazer nada!

- Ah, não! – Tiffanny levanta do sofá – vocês não usaram um soro da verdade em mim para não fazerem nada depois! As duas vão cumprir então!

- Só porque você quer! – Kelly também ficou de pé.

- As duas perderam não é mesmo?

Kelly olha para Lílian.

- Na verdade – Lily estava pálida – Ela tem razão...

Tiffanny senta com um sorriso.

- Está me dizendo que nós duas vamos cumprir? – Kelly olhava Lílian sem acreditar.

- Eu sei que estou louca...

Lílian abriu os olhos e observou o cortinado de sua cama. Não acreditava que teria de ir desejar boa sorte ao maldito Potter... Não deveria ter concordado com aquela aposta maluca...

- Acorda dorminhoca! – Tiffanny abriu o cortinado – Acorda ou não vai poder desejar boa sorte ao seu querido Jamesito...

Lílian joga a almofada de coração que tinha na garota.

- Não adianta me bater, espernear e nem gritar! Não fui eu quem apostou!

- E se eu não aceitar? – Lílian sorriu, não tinha que fazer o que a garota mandava...  
- Acredite... Você não iria gostar do que eu faria com você e a Maldição Imperius...

Lílian empalideceu. Tiffanny não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que usava maldições, mas não a conhecia tão bem... Ela podia ser um demônio de saia. Sem outra opção, Lílian se levantou, se arrumou e logo estava no salão comunal. Lá Fany e Kelly a esperavam, a loirinha estava tão pálida quanto ela.

- Bem, agora vamos logo para o salão... Afinal, logo o time da Grifinória vai para o vestiário. E lembre-se que deve dar boa sorte antes do jogo...

Ela sorriu para Lílian que bufou de raiva.

- E você, Kelly? Quando vai beijá-lo? – Lílian encarou a amiga que revirou os olhos.

- Depois do jogo – Kelly olhou Tiffanny brava – Afinal tem de ser na frente do salão comunal todo, não é?

- Sabem, vocês são mesmo desligadas... Se eu fosse vocês teria mentido sobre o que apostei... – Tiffanny sorriu – Mas é bom saber que vocês não mentem... Tanto... Agora, vamos.

As três descem para o salão principal, onde a maioria dos alunos já tomava o café. Uns 10 minutos depois, o time da grifinória se levanta e vai para os vestiários. Lílian engole em seco e olha para Tiffanny que se levanta, sendo seguida por Kelly.

- Você também vai, Kelly? – Lílian a encarou com a cara mais desamparada do mundo.

- Lógico! Não perderia isso por nada!

- Judas!

A contra – gosto, Lílian se levanta e as três seguem até o vestiário.

- Eu não posso ir entrando... – Lílian deu um falso sorriso.

- Tome passe isso – Tiffanny entrega um batom vermelho – sangue para Lílian.

- Ah, não! Nada de batom!

- Vai usar sim! Assim como a Kelly na vez dela!

Tiffanny aponta a varinha, assim Lílian, muito à contra – gosto passa.

- Agora, entre!

Lílian se vira para entrar no vestiário, quando ela dá de cara com o time da grifinória.

- Lily, minha flor! Veio me desejar boa sorte? – James era só sorriso.

Lílian ia dizer em alto e bom som que preferia vê-lo se estabacando no chão, mas Tiffanny estava lhe apontando a varinha disfarçadamente.

- Vim – Ela de cabeça baixa, disse. O time da grifinória a encarou, incrédulo e James alargou mais o sorriso.

- E o que está esperando?

Lílian olhou para o resto do time da grifinória que "entendeu o recado" e saiu de mansinho. Todos menos Sirius que era batedor.

- "Era o que eu precisava! – Ela pensa furiosa – O Black vendo tudo!".

Ela olha para Tiffanny que tinha um olhar ameaçador, apesar de sorrir.

Lílian respira fundo, prende a respiração, vai até ele, lhe dá um beijo no rosto e diz boa sorte tão rápido que ninguém estende. E logo se vira para ir embora.

- Acho que ele não entendeu, Lily – Tiffanny sorri.

Lílian se vira de novo, olha James que estava com uma cara super abobada e respirando fundo consegue dizer as palavras corretamente. Depois olha para Tiffanny que a autoriza a ir embora.

- E você, Kelly? – Sirius sorri para ela – Não vai me desejar boa sorte também?

- Ganhe o jogo, Black, depois a gente conversa. – Ela segue Lílian.

- Tiffanny? – Ele olha esperançoso para a garota.

- Boa sorte, garotos – Ela começa a seguir em direção ao campo – E Potter, boca aberta entra mosca...

James fecha a boca que até então estava aberta de surpresa.

- Ah, não vale! Você conseguiu um beijo da EVANS e eu não consegui nada!

- Vamos logo para o campo, Sirius... Devem estar esperando a gente...

Sirius observou o amigo que ainda sorria, com uma das mãos tocando de leve a marca de batom deixada.

"_É perigoso seu sorriso  
é um sorriso assim, jogoso impreciso.  
Diria misterioso, indecifravel  
Riso de mulher."_

Já se estava jogando há 20 minutos. 120 a 10 para a Grifinória. A torcida da Lufa-lufa olhava muita brava para o time.

Lílian observava James e Joshua em um ponto mais elevado do campo. Joshua olha para ela e acena, com um sorriso. Ela olha para James que encarava Joshua ameaçadoramente. Quem diria o grande James Potter com ciúmes dela. Ela não pode deixar de sorrir com este pensamento. Porem havia sido o momento errado, James a observava e acabou acreditando que o sorriso era para ele. Retribuindo o sorriso, ele toca a ainda aparente marca de batom e depois passa a mão pelo cabelo, fazendo Lily desviar o olhar de raiva.

Lílian desviou o olhar, mas não o pensamento. Lembrou-se do beijo. Se repreendendo internamente por ficar pensando em outro que não fosse seu namorado, ela tenta voltar sua atenção ao jogo. Quando ela volta a olhar para o campo, vê Joshua e James voando muito rapidamente em direção ao pomo de ouro. Estavam lado-a-lado... Quem iria chegar primeiro? Ela olha o placar. 150 a 10 para a grifinória. Se Joshua pegasse o pomo a grifinória perderia.

Assim como todas as torcidas, ela fica de pé e tenta ver melhor. Mas já não era necessário, o placar estava anunciado: Joshua pegara o pomo. A Grifinória perdera por 10 pontos.

James desmontou da vassoura ao mesmo tempo em que seu rival.

- Aqui está algo que poderei contar aos meus filhos... Ganhei do "grande" James Potter! – Ele tinha um sorriso irônico no rosto. – Aos meus filhos e da Lily, não é mesmo?

- Não ligue para ele, Pontas – Sirius já estava ao lado de James que tinha os pulsos cerrados.

- Por que este apelido de Pontas? – Joshua não iria deixar passar esta oportunidade – Tem a ver com os chifres que ela está te dando? Ah, não, desculpe! Esqueci que você nunca conseguiu nada com ela...

- Vamos para o salão comunal – James se virou para deixar o campo. Não precisava aturar isto.

- Sabe, até que ela é dengosinha... Bem que dizem que as ruivas são mais quentes... – James desta vez se virou e o encarou furioso.  
- Olha como você fala dela!

- Por quê? Ela não é nada sua... Há não ser é claro que você esteja com... Ciúmes... Mas não se preocupe! Quando eu, e cansar dela eu deixo você brincar um pouquinho...

James não agüentou mais e se atirou em cima de Joshua. Ambas as torcidas correram na direção da briga. Lílian, com seu distintivo chegou bem na frente.

- Potter! Joshua! Parem os dois! – Ela tentava falar, mas a gritaria da torcida era maior. O terrível era que os dois não estavam usando varinha, estavam quase num boxe improvisado. Ela saca a própria varinha – Petrificus Totalis!

Logo os dois estavam petrificados. Quando a professora McGonagall chega é que eles recuperam o controle dos corpos.

- Ele bem que merecia apanhar mais – Lílian ouve Severus Snape, um sonserino, falar. – Sabem o que dizem? Que ele só anda com os Marotos porque é mão virada!

- Repita isso se for homem! – Lílian tinha os olhos em chamas.

- Que foi, sangue – ruim? Só porque eu falei mal do seu amante? Acho que quem merecia o apelido de Pontas era o teu namorado!

Lílian nem deixa ele continuar. Assim como James, ela avança em Snape. Conseqüência disso é os quatro na sala da vice-diretora.

- Senhorita Evans! Eu esperava mais de você como monitora! - Lílian de lábio inchado, blusa rasgada, cabelos soltos bagunçados e sem um par do sapato, olhava para o chão. – Agora a senhorita e o senhor Potter podem me explicar os motivos da briga?

Lílian e James se entreolham, assustados. Não podiam contar os motivos, seria como dar o braço a torcer!

- Ele me chamou de sangue-ruim. – Lílian seu graças à merlim por ter alguma desculpa – E mais algumas coisas igualmente horríveis.

Snape a olhava com raiva, e James fuzilava Snape com o olhar.

- Ótimo, já vamos conversar senhor Snape. Lílian pode ir para a enfermaria, depois será avisada de seu castigo. Agora, senhores Potter e Speaker... Qual o motivo da briga de vocês?

Lílian se levantou e saiu da sala. Foi para o dormitório direto. Enquanto isso, na sala da professora, James ficava mais tranqüilo por Lílian não estar ali para ouvi-lo.

- Ele me provocou professora – James disse com sinceridade.

- Como assim o provocou? – A professora olhava-o inquisidoramente.

- Me provocou com relação à partida e a... – Ele respirou fundo. – E a Lílian.

- Lílian? – A professora perguntou, enquanto Snape soltava um risinho de sarcasmo – Lílian Evans?

- Eu não sei do que este louco está falando, professora! – Joshua se prontificou a falar. – Em minha opinião, ele me atacou por ciúmes de que eu conquistei a Lílian e ganhei a partida!

James olhava para Joshua com muita, muita raiva.

- Bem, neste caso senhor Speaker vá para o salão comunal, depois lhe informarei de sua detenção. Senhores Potter e Snape...

Joshua sai da sala sorrindo.

- Senhor Snape irá limpar todos os frascos de poção do professor Watherbyns. Sem magia. Agora vá. – Snape sai da sala emburrado. – Senhor Potter... Entendo que o senhor não esteja feliz por ter perdido a partida, mas...

- Professora, não foi por isso que eu bati naquele idiota! Você precisava ouvir o que ele falava da Lily!

A professora sorri.

- Gosta mesmo dela, não é?

Agora quem sorria era ele.

- Gosto... – Ele fecha a cara novamente – Mas ela não acredita! E agora está com esse panaca!

- Bem, vejo então que suas intenções foram boas, então não lhe darei uma penitencia tão pesada. – Ele revirou os olhos. – Irá lustrar os troféus da sala de troféus sem magia. E com ajuda da senhorita Evans.

O queixo de James quase cai no chão. Passaria horas sozinho com a Lílian. Isso seria fantástico!

A professora escreve um recado para Lílian avisando do castigo e pede para James entregar. A reação da garota não fora muito diferente do que ele esperava.

- Quê? Só por que eu quase quebrei o nariz daquele idiota do Snape! – Ela lia e relia o pergaminho. – Você não tem dedo nessa história, não é Potter?

Ela lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

- Se duvida vai falar com a professora McGonagall – Ela guarda o pergaminho na bolsa. – E vamos, não vai ser tão ruim passar umas quatro horas na minha companhia!

- Tem razão – Ela olha séria para ele – Vai ser pior! Péssimo! Preferia passar esse tempo com o Snape!

- Ora vamos... E que tal para completar você me deixa te levar para sair?

- Potter, eu tenho namorado!

- Um idiota que apanhou pra caramba hoje!

Lílian sorri. Era verdade, Joshua tinha ficado com um olho roxo e sem dois dentes da frente. James em compensação tinha saído ileso.

- Ta vendo? Você até concorda que ele merecia apanhar! Ta sorrindo! – Ela revira os olhos. – Vamos! Prometo que vou fazer com que seja inesquecível!

- Potter, nós não temos o mesmo conceito de o que é bom, então provavelmente não teremos o mesmo conceito de inesquecível.

Ele suspira e passa a mão nos cabelos. Estavam no salão comunal. Nunca a torre da Grifinória estivera tão triste. Neste momento algo chama a atenção de Lílian. Kelly e Tiffanny tinham acabado de descer as escadarias do dormitório feminino. Kelly estava pálida e com os lábios vermelhos, sinal de que cumpriria sua parte na aposta. Tiffanny, logo atrás dela, tinha um sorriso irônico. Logo, a morena senta ao lado de Lílian.

- Acha que ela vai mesmo? – Lílian pergunta a Tiffanny sem desviar os olhos de Kelly.

- Ela sabe o que acontece se não for.

James olhava curioso para as duas. Logo Kelly atravessa o salão e vai até Sirius que estava de pé contando a quem quisesse ouvir algumas histórias onde ele era o principal. Kelly vai até ele e lhe dá um tapinha nas costas. Quando o Maroto vira, ela se joga no pescoço dele e lhe dá um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Todos do salão principal param para ver a cena. Quando Kelly decide que está bom, se solta dele, e calmamente segue de volta ao dormitório.

- Pois é ela fez... – Lílian olhava incrédula a escadaria.

- Melhor para ela.

Sirius estava em pé ainda, em estado de choque.

"_Não sei se é caça, ou caçadora.  
Se é Diana ou Afrodite. Ou se é Brigitte.  
Stephanie de Monaco, aqui estou  
Pleno ao seu dispor."_

Lílian e Tiffanny chegam ao dormitório.

- Anotação mental: Nunca mais envolver minha irmã em apostas! Você não deve ser normal! – Kelly estava uma fera.

- Não foi minha a idéia de apostar! – Tiffanny levantou as mãos.

- Só por curiosidade, Fany – Lílian olha divertida para ela – Se fosse para sair com algum dos Marotos, com qual sairia?

Tiffanny abaixa a cabeça, vermelha.

- Nenhum dos que vocês apostaram.

- Sairia então com o Lupin? – Kelly olhou surpresa para a irmã.

- Como sabe?

- O Pettigrew é quem não vai ser não é?

- O Lupin é mesmo um bom partido... – Lílian sorri – Ele é o com mais juízo...

- Já roubando o namorado da Fany, Lily? Não basta o Potter?

- Hey, quem disse que eu e o Lupin temos algo? – Tiffanny começava a ficar brava.

- Ainda não tem honey!

- É verdade, Fany... Olha para você! Ta até vermelha!

- Vocês não entendem nada...

E a garota bate a porta do banheiro ao entrar.

"_Pobre de mim, invento rimas assim  
Pra você e um outro vem em cima  
E você nem para me escutar..."_

Lílian e James iam calados para a sala dos troféus. James, um pouco atrás de Lílian observava a garota. Os cabelos hoje estavam trançados e o uniforme, como sempre, estava impecável.

Lílian caminhava tensa. Sabia que o Maroto a observava e isso lhe causou um arrepio. Lembrou-se do beijo. E se ele tentasse agarrá-la de novo?

- "Admita para si mesma, Lily. Você gostou do beijo! Ele sabe beijar!".

Lílian balançou a cabeça, irritada. James deveria tê-la enfeitiçado para que não parasse de pensar nele.

- Nós não vamos mesmo nos falar no tempo em que estivermos juntos? – Ele perguntou, com um tom irritado na voz.

Lílian continuou a olhar o caminho. Ele então, parou, e ela foi obrigada a parar também. Vira-se para ele com cara de poucos amigos, queria acabar logo com isso. Ele sorri para ela e passa a mão nos cabelos. Ela revira os olhos e volta a ir para a sala.

- Poxa, Lily! – Ele corre para alcançá-la. – Uma palavra!

Ela sequer olhava para ele.

- O que eu fiz desta vez?

James, contrariado, abaixa a cabeça e fica olhando o chão até que eles chegam à sala.

- Você vai falar comigo, nem que seja uma bronca!

Ele fica na frente dela, impedindo que ela entrasse na sala.

- Sai da minha frente, Potter!

Ele sorri e a deixa passar.

- Foi ruim falar comigo?

Ela apenas olha brava para ele e depois vai fazer seu serviço.

"_Mas acabou, não vou rimar coisa nenhuma agora vai, como sair.  
Eu já não quero nem saber se vai caber ou vão me censurar (Será?)  
E para você eu deixo apenas, o meu olhar 43, aquele assim  
Meio de lado, já saindo, indo embora."_

James terminava de lustrar o ultimo troféu.

- Terminamos e você não disse nada até agora! – Ele cruza os braços – Estamos aqui há apenas 5 horas e meia!

Lílian vai à direção à porta, pronta para ir embora. James, rapidamente segura o braço dela. Um arrepio passa automaticamente pelo corpo dela.

- Não vou te deixar ir enquanto você não falar alguma coisa.

Ele estava sério. Lílian o observa. Se falasse algo, estaria dando o braço a torcer, caso contrário o que ele poderia fazer com ela?

James sorriu ao ver a confusão nos olhos dela. Saca a varinha e com um gesto fecha a porta. Ela arregala os olhos. Estar trancada em uma sala com James Potter era sinônimo de encrenca. Ele dá um sorriso maroto para ela.

- Não se preocupe Lily – Ele começa a falar no ouvido dela – Eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira...

- "O grande problema é esse" – Ela pensa – "Esse idiota ta fazendo com que eu não consiga nem ficar de pé direito! Minhas pernas estão bambas!".

O moreno a puxa para mais perto, fazendo com que os dois se encostassem.

- Apenas – Ele disse devagar, quase sussurrando. – Diga para que eu pare, e eu pararei...

Lílian tremia. James estava sedutoramente sério. Não parecia nem a sombra do maroto que ela tanto odiava.

Ele a observou melhor. Os olhos dela demonstravam incerteza, medo, pureza, insegurança, e os lábios rosados dela estavam entreabertos. A respiração de ambos estava ofegante. Ele soltou devagarzinho a mão dela.

- "Agora ela vai embora..." – Ele pensa com uma pontada no coração.

Mas Lílian não moveu nenhum músculo. Agora quem estava surpreso era ele. Não podia resistir mais a tentação. Em um impulso ele a toma nos braços e a beija de forma completamente apaixonada. O beijo, correspondido, ia se tornando mais e mais fundo. Já emendavam um beijo no outro. Até que Lílian "acorda". Era James Potter! Ela tinha namorado! O que estava fazendo?

Usando então de uma força que nem ela sabia de onde tinha vindo Lílian afasta James. Lágrimas saiam de seus olhos.

- Eu te odeio James Potter! – Ela gritou – Odeio como nunca odiei alguém!

Puxando a varinha e abrindo a porta com violência, ela sai correndo em direção aos dormitórios.

Continua...

"_Louco por você..."_

_Musica da vez: Olhar 43 - Rpm/Klb_

Belle: Ae desculpa a demora, galera... Mas para quem não sabe, eu comecei a trabalhar... Então demora em que eu possa digitar o capitulo.

Babbi: E eu também não tenho muito tempo vago... Então tivemos que atrasar um pouco...

Belle: Na verdade atrasamos demais... Mas esperamos que a demora tenha valido a pena! Afinal são 9 páginas... Quase um recorde!

Babbi: Você quis dizer quase um recorde PARA NÓS, não é?

Belle: Vocês entenderam...

Babbi: Bem, aqui vão os agradecimentos:

Patyanjinha-malfoy Potter

Esperamos que tenha amado esse capitulo também! Beijocas!

Lily Dragon

E agora? Não nos bata por causa do Joshua, ok? Mil beijocas!

Anaisa

A Música é a "nem um Toque" de uma mulher chamada Rosana... É bem velha, mas vale muito a pena!

oO Nica-chan Oo

Não se preocupe por não comentar antes, o importante é comentar agora E aqui está a continuação! Mil Beijos!

Marcellinha madden

Hey, perai, o James é MEU! ò.ó XDDD Não gosta da Lily? Tadinha ela sofre um bocado nessa fic E ele tbm... Mil Beijocas

Bia Black

A Gente escreve muito bem? Desmaia Você ama o James? Nós também! Bem vinda ao clube! beijos!

Lillix

Pois é... Quem não queria um james atrás? Suspiro Aqui está o novo capitulo! Esperamos que tenha gostado!

UsAkO-ChIi

o endereço da Aliança é WWW(ponto)aliancadafenix(ponto)cjb(ponto)net

E desculpa a demora!

GaBi-PoTTeR

A frase da Lily realmente fez sucesso... Calma que ela e a Kelly ainda tem algumas pérolas péroladas XDDDD Desculpa a demora!! beijocas

Witches

Esperamos que a espera tenha valido a pena! Beijinhos!

Dani

Não se preocupe... Vai demorar ainda para os casais se resolverem... Como você pode ver neste capitulo, não é? Beijos!

PaulaEvans

Olha, não dá para postar mais cedo o capitulo porque eles são muito grandes... E digitamos de um caderno para cá. Então, assim que terminamos já enviamos para vocês... Mas está aqui!! Esperamos que goste!

Bem, galera... É isso ai... Próximo capitulo ano que vem...  
Ah! E vocês viram a personagem Luisa Newman? É uma pequena homenagem a Lily Dragon... Ela sempre nos apoia nos momentos de crise! Lily-chan, desculpa não estar podendo falar contigo nem revisar tua fic! Mil perdões!!

Um FELIZ NATAL E UM PROPERO ANO NOVO para vocês que nos dão alegrias!

Mil Beijinhos,

Belle Aurore Potter e Babbi Potter.

09/12/2004


End file.
